fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Sulli Uchiha
Sulli Uchiha is the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and an unknown kunoichi. She is also the third Jinchuriki host of the Five Tails Dolphin Horse. Personality Sulli is a happy child, despite her parents and being a Jinchuriki. She has a good sense of humor, and laughs often. However, she can be dead serious, but her peers often think she's kidding around. Sulli loves to dance, but her mother often puts her down, saying "You are worthless. Everyone hates you, including your father." Appearance Sulli wears a dark blue dress that has the Uchiha Clan symbol on the front. Her hair is in a similar style to Sakura Haruno, but her hair and eyes are black. She has a light tan, and is made fun of because of her height. She has her nails painted light blue, and does not care for makeup. History As a Jinchuriki and being the daughter of Sasuke, she was often teased and hated by other children. She felt hate growing in her heart, and adults feared she would take the same path like her murderous and rogue father. However, one girl showed kindness to Sulli. The girl's name was Maybeth Akota. Her kindness changed Sulli, and soon her heart filled with light, and the darkness was booted out. However, one day, Sulli's rage got the best of her, and the Five Tails power was awakened. Maybeth didn't stand a chance. The poor child was slaughtered, and Sulli came to. Realizing that she killed the one person who showed kindness, Sulli ran off to Konohagakure, where she learned about her uncle Itachi's murderous actions. There, she vowed to rebuild the Uchiha Clan in the honor of Maybeth. Abilities Sulli is fast, due to the Tailed Beast's power, but tends to be slow. She does not like outrunning her teammates, so forces herself to be slow, and often gets her sensei upset. Sulli has a thing for eagles, despite her natural affinity of horses. She forms a blood contract with an eagle prince named WindStuar. She usually summons the eagle when she needs to go somewhere, or if she needs extreme help. Jinchuriki Abilities She does not have good control over her tailed beast. Her flaming red cloak takes shape over her body, and the cloak forms four horns, and she cannot control herself when the third tail forms. When her third tail forms, her canine teeth and nails grow longer, and her eyes become bright red. She is much more primal and violent, causing trouble for her teammates. She threatens to kill anyone, but her sensei is training her to have better control of her Tailed Beast, and she is often harmed when she is in the fourth tailed state. When her fifth tail grows, she loses all sense and control, and goes on rampages until her sensei uses his unknown jutsu to calm her down. Sharingan With her father's advanced abilities with the Sharingan, people thought she would also be fierce in battle with her Sharingan. However, her Sharingan has not been fully activated yet. It shows itself when Sulli is in immediate danger, as does the Five Tails rarely does. She masters the Fire Element at age 9. Quotes (To her mother) "I am sorry for being a bad girl, but Momma, you are no mother.. I am leaving." (To Sasuke) "Pappa, there is no need for violence. Make me the heir for the Uchiha Clan, and leave Konoha alone, or I shall kill you." (To Maybeth) "People have always hated me..And I didn't even do anything..Maybeth, why do you show me kindness? How come you do not run away in fear like the others?" (In memory of Maybeth) "Maybeth, I know why I was brought into this world. I-I will bring honor back to the name of Uchiha!!" Trivia *Sulli is a vegetarian *She detests meat, even going as far as screaming at WindStuar for offering a rat to her *She does not want to kill her father in order to be the heir of the Uchiha Clan *Maybeth was killed by Sulli in her third Tailed state *Sulli may have the weakest control over her Tailed Beast thumbnailCAU4IRRT.jpg|Her Sharingan at Maturity uchihagrl.jpg|At age 10 Female Sasuke Colored by Lazurita.jpg|Age 17 ThumbnailCAJ6LMG8.jpg|Five Tails Uchihagrl.jpg ﻿